


A Rainy Encounter. (Reader X Pewdiepie)

by KKTSkittykodama



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKTSkittykodama/pseuds/KKTSkittykodama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is talking a normal walk down the street like normal, and as usual, its raining. Today is different though when y/n meets a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Encounter. (Reader X Pewdiepie)

It was lightly raining as I walked down the street. The rain was comforting to me. The soft pitter-patter spoke a song only I could hear. The sky was a soft gray with hints of orange and reds. The clouds hovered above as rain dripped out. My hair had raindrops in it, decorating it like glitter. My hair was still relatively dry though. The air was clean and refreshing. The rain usually washes away many things; stress, messes, stains, pasts, and many other unwanted things.  
My black trench coat reached my ankles and kept me warm and dry. One of my hands was in the coat’s pocket, holding onto my phone and the other holding the umbrella and walking with it like a cane. My collar was raised up, nearly covering the small smile settled upon my lips. My pants were dry thanks to the coat and light rain while my shoes barely made a sound on the ground for I did not want to interrupt the song.  
I saw a guy sitting at the bus stop, probably waiting for the rain to stop. When I got closer, I opened my umbrella and held it above him. He looked up from his phone and gave me a smile. My eyes quickly studied him. He had short sandy blonde hair that was swept to one side. He had blue eyes that stood out and seemed to smile with him.  
“Are you waiting for the bus?” I asked as I raised a brow. My voice was low and a little rough from not using it at all today.  
He light shook his head before saying, “No, just waiting for the rain to stop.”  
“Good cus the bus won’t be arriving for another hour.” My smile turned into a small smirk as he let out a small chuckle. When a thought came into my head, my smirk faltered and my eyes averted his image. I felt a little uneasy for asking a person I just met and don’t know this question…but I know I should at least ask the question. If I don’t, things would just be more awkward and I might be a little rude.  
“…If you want……I could walk you home?” I offered.  
“Really? Thank you but you don’t have to. I could wait.”  
I raised a brow and smirked before asking, “All day?”  
His eyes flashed as he thought for a second or two. He then stood up from his sitting position and stretched. He then slung his arm over my shoulder; the sudden movement caused me to stumble a bit before catching my balance. I looked at him a little stunned before closing my eyes and smiling. I straighten my back and looked at him with a sideways glance. I was slightly taller than him so I had to look down slightly. We both chuckled as he pointed forward like an anime character.  
“Let’s go then. Onward.” He said as he led the way down the street. He kept his arm around my shoulder as I held the umbrella above him.  
“I’m y/n by the way.” I said as I looked down, not quite used to talking to people.  
“Nice to meet ya y/n. I’m Felix.” After that, the conversation dropped. I listened to the sound of the rain and his footsteps. I kept out of my umbrella’s cover, letting the raindrops dance on me. He gave me a weird look so I pulled down my chin, making it look like I had two. Felix began to smile and laugh.  
“Much better.” I commented as I relaxed and looked up at the sky.  
“Thank you but wouldn’t you rather be under the umbrella?” He asked and that wasn’t the first time I’ve been asked that.  
“Nope. I like the rain.”  
“Then why do you have an umbrella?”  
“I said I liked rain, not a downpour or storm.” My voice held amusement in it. Felix let out another laugh, his shoulders bouncing slightly.  
“True. Very true.” The conversation dropped again but this time, Felix seemed to be listening to the rain as well.  
We soon made it to what I can assume is his place. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before opening it. I held the umbrella above him to make sure he didn’t get wet from the rain.  
“Would you like to come in?” He asked as he looked at me with a smile.  
“I’d love to but I need to get home. I do thank you for the offer though.”  
“Ok then. Thank you for keeping me out of the rain. Be safe on your way home.”  
“I will. Bye Felix.” He gave a nod and I gave a wave before leaving.  
I closed the umbrella, shook it, and then placed it on my shoulder as I began to walk back home. I was home in no time, but then again, I could have been so lost in thought that I lost the concept of time. Once inside, I set the umbrella against the wall and ruffled my hair, scattering droplets about.  
“Today was a good day.” I said before taking my coat off to dry and for me to relax. I then took my shoes off and sat on the couch and began to read. The rain outside provided me comfort in my empty apartment.  
It continued to rain for a week and every day I saw Felix waiting at the bus stop and every day I walked him home.  
“Felix, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re doing this on purpose.” I said in a teasing voice with a small smile.  
“I’m not! I didn’t know that it would rain for a week!” We both shared a laugh.  
“Hey, do you want to play some video games with me?” He asked after a moment.  
“Uhhhhh sure.” Once we got to his place, again, he let me in.  
“You know, I know the way to your place by now.” I told him as I took off my shoes and coat. I set my umbrella against the wall and stretched.  
“So? That just means that now you can lead the way.” I let out a chuckle as we sat on the couch with a game all set up. We laughed and played games for hours, something I haven’t done in years. Then a girl entered the place. I turned and saw that she had long, wavy brown hair and so looked cute.  
“Hey Marzia, this is y/n, a new friend.”  
   
 _Friend? It’s been a while since I’ve been called that._  
   
I stood up and held out my hand for her to shake. I was noticeably taller than her. She gave me a firm handshake and smile.  
“Hello y/n, I’m Marzia.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” I let go of her hand and turned to Felix.  
“I got to get going. It’s becoming late. Thank you for letting play games with you.” Felix got up and stood in front of me.  
“Let me give you my number. That way, I can challenge you to a rematch.” I handed him my phone while I raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine by me and maybe next time, Marzia can join us.” I suggested. He handed my phone back and gave me a high five.  
“Yeah. I’ll kick both of your butts.” I let out a chuckle as I put my shoes back on.  
“We’ll see about that.” I then put my coat on and grabbed my umbrella before waving goodbye. I then left. When I half way home, the rain stopped. The sun shined though and even hit me. I looked up and say white clouds, birds, and the different colors the sky holds when the sunsets.  
“Would you look at that? The rain fell silent for once. Let’s see how long that last.”


End file.
